Ketika Akatsuki Lelah Membunuh
by Yuu-Hei Uzuhika
Summary: 'Persediaan makanan kami akan habis… terlebih lagi, kami tidak dapat kerja pada perusahaan karena status kami'/Fanfic pertama Zu! XD


YAHOOOOO! Zu hadir bersama kalian! Zu sekarang bukan sekedar OC, tapi sudah ada yang mengisi dan menjadi pembantu (bukan pembokat!) Yuuhei untuk menulis fic.

Di fanfic ini, yang menulis hanya Zu. Yuuhei lagi setres mikirin kelanjutan cerita~

Jujur saja, aku rindu pada fandom Naruto. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menulisnya, sendirian. Ini juga untuk penghibur Yuuhei.

Langsung saja ya!

* * *

**A Naruto fanfic, Ketika Akatsuki Lelah Membunuh…**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING! OOC, geje, garing, bahasa tidak formal, caps lock dimana-mana~**

**Enjoy!****  
**

* * *

'Persediaan makanan kami akan habis… terlebih lagi, kami tidak dapat kerja pada perusahaan karena status kami!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

32 Desember 2xxx(?)

Di ruangan yang luas nan gelap, terdapatlah kumpulan manusia yang sedang berkumpul(?). Lalu ketua mereka angkat bicara.

"Yooosssh! Gue putusin. Bulan depan adalah 'BULAN ANTI MEMBUNUH' untuk Akatsuki!" Ucap (baca: komat-kamit) manusia bertindik, yup. Pein.

"Apa deh! Kita kan anggota kejahat. Masa kita mau berhenti ngebunuh? OH MY JASHIIIIN!" Hidan lemas mendengar kalimat itu dari Pein, yang digambarkan sebagai orang yang sangat kejam.

"Lu gak capek, ngeliat orang-orang yang jadi musuh lu tepar didepan lu?" Gumam Konan, sambil menunjukkan _Puppy Eyes no Jutsu_.

"Benar, un! Deidara kasihan melihat mereka. Ada yang ketusuk sabit, kena bom, kena pedang yang dipakein perban, dipelototin sampe gak bisa gerak, berantem mati-matian cuma buat ngelawan boneka… kasihan, kan? Un?" Deidara tiba-tiba memeluk Sasori.

"Ape lu? Jangan meluk-meluk gue deh! Haram!" Sasori jadi mencak-mencak sendiri.

"Hhh." Itachi berdiri, "ADA YANG WARAS GAK SIH DIANTARA KALIAN?!" Itachi berteriak. Sukses membuat semuanya diam.

"HEEEH! GUE ADA ALASAN BIKIN BULAN ITU! BESOK KITA HARUS NGERJAIN SESUATU YANG MENGHASILKAN UANG! LU SEMUA GAMAU MAKAN, HAH?" Pein geram.

"Yap, ada saran? Kita harus ngapain ya besok, biar kita bisa makan?" Tanya Konan kepada anggota Akatsuki yang terkenal akan kekejamannya.

"Jual lollipop!" Usul Tobi.

"GAK!"

"Jual peralatan ritual Jashin-sama!" Usul Hidan.

"GAK!"

"Jual _cream_ anti keriput?" Usul Itachi.

"NO WAY!"

"Jual tanah-liat-yang-bisa-meledak?" Usul Deidara.

"NOO!"

"Jual _Barbie_?" Usul Sasori.

"GA AKAN!"

"Jual pedang-yang-diperban?" Usul Kisame.

"GA AKAN LAKU, BAKAAA!"

"Umm… jual uang?" Usul Kakuzu. Kesabaran Konan habis.

"Baka. Kita butuh uang, kenapa kita harus menjualnya? DASAR RENTENIR!"

"Jual diri…?" Usul Zetsu pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya ada tendangan keras yang mengenai wajah Zetsu.

Kesal, Konan duduk disofa rusak milik Akatsuki. Tertunduk.

5 menit kemudian…

Konan mengangkat dagunya. Senyum licik terlukis dibibirnya.

"Kau dapat ide, Konan?" Tanya Pein.

"Tentu saja! Kita besok bakal…" Konan memotong kata-katanya.

"Bakal?" Tanya anggota Akatsuki serempak –minus Konan.

"Buka _Maid Café_!" Ucap Konan penuh semangat.

Hening. Tidak ada respon.

"APA? Kita kan laki-laki, Konan! Masa _Maid Café_?" Tanya Zetsu –satu-satunya anggota Akatsuki yang merasa laki-laki.

"Kita bakal nyamar! Nanti kalo ketahuan, kita bisa jadi bahan ketawaan!" Ucap Konan kesal.

"YOSSH!" Dan dengan bodohnya, semuanya mau aja. –minus Zetsu.

Keesokannya, di Konoha…

'DIBUKA! _Maid Café. _Diskon 30%! Ayo segera datang!'

"Sudah ke 23 kalinya aku mendengar iklain itu ditelevisi dalam 2 jam ini. Huh." Ucap Naruto yang sedang bersantai sambil membaca komik.

"NA-RU-TO!" Panggil seseorang dari luar. Naruto langsung bangkit dan melihat ke jendela.

"Ada apa, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto dengan malasnya.

"Jalan-jalan yuk! Aku bosan, tidak ada misi beberapa minggu ini…" Ucap Shikamaru. (tumben…)

"Hmm… aku juga sedang bosan. Baiklah. Aku keluar sekarang!" Dengan secepat kilat Naruto menuju ke bawah.

4 jam kemudian, diperbatasan desa…

"Yare… kita sudah ada diperbatasan desa ya?" Ucap Sakura.

"Uh, aku lapar sekali!" Kiba mengeluh.

"Aku juga nih!" Naruto menambahkan.

"Bagaimana kita pergi ke _Maid Café _di sekitar sini? Yang iklannya tiap 40 detik sekali itu loh!(?)" Ajak Shikamaru.

"Kami ikut saja deh…" Jawab ketiganya kompak.

Tak lama, mereka sampai. Café tersebut bernama, 'Aka-Maid.'(?)

"Aka-Maid?" Sakura keheranan.

"Sudah, ayo masuk! Aku lapar…" Ucap Naruto yang sudah sangat kelaparan.

"Irasshaimase, Master!" Ucap Dei-chan. Deidara menggunakan baju maid, dan rambutnya dibiarkan terurai.

'Cantiknya…' Pikir Kiba. Tanpa sadar dia _blushing_. Dan tanpa sadar, dia telah menjadi homo.

"Tempat untuk berapa orang?" Tanya Dei-chan.

"E-empat!" Kiba gelagapan.

"Lewat sini, Master!" Dei-chan berpura-pura manis didepan tamu pertama mereka.

Tak lama, ada seorang maid lagi. "Mau pesan apa, Master?" Tanya Ita-chan. Itachi menggunakan baju maid, dan sama seperti Dei-chan, rambutnya dibiarkan terurai. Dan tentunya dia memakai lensa kontak berwarna merah.

Shikamaru _blushing._ 'Kawaii…'

"Aku pesan ramen!" Ucapan Naruto menyadarkan Shikamaru dari khayalan tingkat tingginya bersama Ita-chan. Dan sukses, membuat Shikamaru jadi maho.

"Aku pesan sushi!" Kiba menambahkan.

"Aku pesan takoyaki saja." Gumam Sakura. "Shikamaru, kau mau pesan ap-a?" Sakura terkejut. Shikamaru mimisan dengan muka yang merah.

Abaikan Shikamaru. Mari kita ke dapur!

"Zetsu! Ada pesenan! 1 ramen, 1 sushi, 1 takoyaki!" Teriak Ita-chan.

"Huh, kerja itu susah juga ya…" Ucap (baca: curhat) Ita-chan.

"Bener, un!" Deidara nimbrung, sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Asik ya jadi Hida-cchi, Tobi-chan, Pei-chan… apalagi Konan-kun…"

"Apa asiknya? Mereka malu setengah mati tahu, un! Kalau Konan-kun sih, bener, un!" Dei-chan melirik Konan-kun (Konan yang menggunakan pakaian _butler_) yang dengan nistanya berada dibelakang meja kasir. Menghitung uang.

Di sisi lain, di dalam café…

"Yaa! Terima kasih sudah melihat penampilan kami!" Ucap Pei-chan (Pein dengan pakaian maid). Vokalis band Akatsuki, Aka-band(?).

Aka-band terdiri dari Pei-chan di vokal, Hida-cchi di gitar, Tobi-chan di bass, Kaku-chan di drum, dan Kisa-chan di Konoha(?).

Anggota Aka-band turun dari panggung dengan murung. Kenapa? Karena tidak ada yang tepuk tangan.

"Baka! Gila. Gue malu banget! Muka gue hancur sebagai anggota Akatsuki!" Kata Pei-chan putus asa. By the way, semua anggota Akatsuki yang berambut pendek, dipakaikan rambut sambungan!

"Gue juga sih. Maafkan kesalahan hambamu ini, Jashin-sama!" Hida-cchi frustasi.

"Ewh. Eike sih, biasa aja ya bo." Lain dengan Pei-chan dan Hida-cchi, Kaku-chan biasa aja. Malahan, jadi… errr- menyimpang.

Tobi tidak dapat berkata. Dia hanya bisa pasrah, karena harga dirinya sudah ditukarkan dengan lollipop dari Konan.

Kembali lagi kepada Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru…

"Lama banget nih! Aku sudah kelaparaaan!" Naruto bersungut-sungut.

"Sumimasen, atas keterlambatan kami, Master. 1 sushi, dan 1 takoyakinya." Ucap Saso-chan sambil menaruh makanan mereka diatas meja.

"Ah? Ramenku dimana?" Naruto yang tadinya bersemangat, tiba-tiba menjadi lemas kembali. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama…

"Yare…tunggu sebentar, Master. Akan kubawakan secepatnya." Saso-chan kembali menuju dapur.

Mata Naruto berbinar-binar. "Cantiknya maid yang berambut merah tadi…"

"Cantikan yang rambutnya hitam, ah!" Kiba nimbrung.

"Apaan? Cantikan yang rambutnya pirang kali!" Ucap Shikamaru tidak terima. Adu mulut pun tidak terelakkan.

"DIAAAM!" Sakura pun menegahkan mereka bertiga. "Cakepan juga kasirnya tuh!" Sakura melirik Konan-kun (tanpa mawar putih dikepalanya).

Bukannya selesai, malah tambah seru.

10 ment kemudian, di sisi lain, dapur…

"Zetsu! Udah belum ramennya?" Tanya Saso-chan.

"Belum! Gasnya tadi abis, jadi gue mau ganti dulu."

"Cepetan! Pelanggannya udah marah-marah tuh!" Karena perkataan Saso-chan, Zetsu jadi panik.

"Iye nih, gue mau nyalain kompor!"

"JANG-"

DUAAAAARRRRR!

Markas Akatsuki terbakar, mereka pun mengungsi pergi dari tempat itu. Sedangkan Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, dan Shikamaru sudah kembali 10 menit sebelumnya, karena dapat panggilan darurat dari hokage.

"ZETSU BAKAAA! LU GAK BISA MASANG REGULATOR YA?!" Maki Saso-chan. Zetsu hanya menggeleng.

"Sabit gue…"

"Boneka gue…"

"_Cream_ anti keriput gue…"

"Lolipop Tobi…"

"Tanah liat, un…"

"Uang gue…"

"Pedang gue…"

"Tindikan gue…"

"LENYAP SUDAH!" Tangis mereka meledak bersamaan. Kasihan.

"Baka! Jangan nangis!" Konan-kun berfikir kembali. Tiba-tiba dia mengulum senyum licik.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan, Konan-kun?" Tanya Zetsu.

"YOSH! BERHUBUNG KALIAN LAGI PADA CANTIK-CANTIK, LEBIH BAIK JUAL DIRI SAJA SANA! ATAU KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH MAKAN SELAMA 1 BULAN!" Ucap (baca: paksa) Konan-kun yang sudah tidak waras.

"HIEEEE! KAMI TIDAK MAUUUU!" Jawab semuanya serempak.

**Omakeeee**

**28 Hari, 23 Jam, 58 Menit kemudian…**

Terlihat Konan menggali tanah dan memasukkan sesuatu, lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Emang jahat lu, Konan!" Cibir Hidan, dengan keadaan yang sudah mengenaskan.

"Biarin! Siapa suruh gamau jual diri? Anggota Akatsuki mati semua kan?" Konan pun duduk disebelah Hidan.

"Untunglah gue gak bisa mati, terima kasih, Jashin-sama!"

"Nih!" Konan melempar sebuah botol air mineral dan dango. Hidan menatap sebentar dua benda tersebut.

Baru saja akan memasukkan dango yang pertama ke mulutnya, tiba-tiba…

"Bagi-bagi dong Hidan! Lu jangan lupa sama kita!" Pasukan mayat hidup Akatsuki mengepung Hidan.

"OH MY JASHIIIIN!"

**Owariii:3**

* * *

Yaree! Gomenasai kalo jelek! Ini fanfic pertamaku tanpa Yuuhei! Gomeeeeen.

Ini juga idenya dari Maid-Sama! Soalnya aku cinta mati pada Misa-chaan~ *plak* aku memang tidak keratif….. *pundung dipojokan*

**Yang memakai embel-embel '-kun', '-chan', '-cchi' pada nama anggota Akatsuki, berarti mereka lagi pake baju maid, kalo gak butler (khusus Konan).**

Oreeee u,u aku emang belum berpengalaman, jadi maaf kalo jeleeeek!

Maaf juga kalo garing._.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca! ^^b

Yosh! Jangan lupa review~


End file.
